


Into the Deadlands

by HossFeathers



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Combat!, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fully Realized Rager, I Hope I Can Add More Later, I suck at tags, cutters, war!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HossFeathers/pseuds/HossFeathers
Summary: After determining that life in the Overland is not for him, Gregor returns to the Underland after 9 years away. He has hopes for what he may find there, but honestly no expectations. Little does he know what he is walking into.
Relationships: Gregor Campbell/Luxa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. I was just Rereading the books, and then I wanted to see what kind of fanfiction there was, and then I didn't see a single one that covered what I wanted. So here I am, tackling this with my typical style. I hope someone who likes these book as much as I do finds this and like it.

9 years ago

It has been 1 year since he killed the Bane. 1 year since Aries was killed. 1 year since he had won the war. 1 year since he almost died. 1 year since he told Luxa he loved and had to leave her. Just shy of a year since he and his family had moved to Virginia.

He walks the house, restless, unable to sleep yet again. Nightmares. He walks by his sisters' room and looks in. Lizzie is tossing and turning, fighting her own nightmares. Boots sleeps soundly, _most likely dreaming of bugs and bats_ he thinks.

He walks past his parents room and hear muffled fighting. "No! Never! Underland. That girl!" is all he can make out.

He shakes his head as he walks outside. To look at the stars. Luxa would have loved them, the sky is so clear here.

8 years ago

The winters in Idaho are cold. Not the same cold as New York, dry and cutting instead of snapping. But the snow is beautiful. The school is offering snowboarding lessons and his parents have signed himself and Lizzie up, since his dad is able to work again.

Lizzie has become less nervous since they moved here, and her nightmares are more manageable. Not his though. And he has accepted they never will be.

He and Lizzie rarely talk about what happened there. And she only seems to remember the good bits, even seeming to forget the fear she felt.

Boots will start preschool this fall, and has forgotten much. It has been months since she has even said the word bat or bug.

His parents fight less, the distance calming his mother, but she still bans all talk of the Underland.

Himself, though, is only getting worse. No friends, no allies, means he is bullied. And he still struggles to control his rager abilities, so that mean he gets beaten regularly, willingly.

7 years ago

Nevada. It's hot. And if Gregor is being truly honest with himself, he prefers the Spinners in the Underland to the tarantulas.

Boots, well she goes by Margaret now, has started to wonder why they move all the time. No one tells her but everyone else knows it's because of him. Or rather that their mother is scared he will somehow find a way back.

It hurts Lizzie most of all. The constant changing of schools, in curriculum, is hurting her grades. And she hates herself, and him, because of it.

Gregor, for his part, has started to grow. In height as well as bulk. No longer the slim boy the tumbled after his sister, he has started running more and lifting weights. His parents tried to get him to try out for the football team, but it just triggered his rager sense.

So they gave him an outlet to help control that. They put him in a Tai Chi class. And it seemed to help calm him, even though his nightmares still kept him awake most nights.

6 years ago

Colorado. Cold, and high. And clean. Gregor takes Margaret with him when he runs, packing her on his shoulders when she gets tired, just so she can see it. The whole family spends weekends going on little trips to the mountains, finally getting to be a family.

His dad was a teacher at a community college, his mom worked there as a secretary so they finally had enough money that they didn't have to worry about food.

Margaret is now 7 and longer mentions anything weird that came from the Underland. She is a happy child and has discovered a joy in the frequent moves.

Lizzie has come to peace with her time in the Underland. Not that she still doesn't have nightmares and other troubles, she can just deal with them better. At 13 she is in middle school and has grown fond of the challenge of new schools every year. It helps distract her.

Gregor is 15 and in high school. He competes in the long distance running events in track as well as cross country. He decided to take a more aggressive form of martial art and convinced his parents to let him try Muay Thai, the flurry of disorientating punchs and bone shaking kick appealed to him…reminded him of Aries. The breathing and meditation skills learn through Tai Chi helped to keep his rager urge down and he learned how to truly fight.

5 years ago

Oregon. Wet and humid. Gregor hated it. The wet seemed to sink into his bones, making it hard to move. But even he can't deny it is beautiful, in its way. From the deep forests to the windswept plains, a land of extreme differences.

Margaret has taken a fascination with the animals of their new home, seeming to focus on insects and bats to their mother's horror.

Lizzie is brilliant as always. In fact she has asked her parents for therapy. And they were told she suffers from PTSD. The therapist was concerned that a young child was suffering from it but didn't dig too deep when she learn the history they told everyone. Though Gregor could feel their eyes on him he never asked, and in truth his parents were thankful. Because how could they explain what happened….

As for Gregor, it has taken a toll. He has started getting in fights. But he is careful, as his Arjan taught him, for he knows that his blows could cripple and kill. So he fights in the style of school boys, untargeted punches to the body and face. And it works, he is considered defending himself and never seriously hurt anyone. He also joins a HEMA school and starts to learn saber, the fluidity of the movements appealing to him.

4 years ago

Montana. Big Sky Country. And it is lives up to its name. Gregor is constantly amazed at just how much sky there is, how clear it is, even the smell in the air. They lived right outside of a national park and the amount of wildlife was absolutely staggering. And it seems like his parents were ready to stop moving.

Margaret is 9 and has found a pack of other children to run wild with. She is definitely going to be tall, she's already taller than Lizzie.

Lizzie has been doing better in therapy and has been helping Gregor as much as she can. And she has honestly been surprised at the amount of smart children here, people who can truly challenge her.

Gregor is almost 18. He is a decent student and a track star. The status of this mean he is no longer bullied, but still has few friends. And he still practices martial arts, as much for the relaxation of controlled movements and to keep his mind clear.

3 years ago

 _The questions were easy_ he thinks. Lizzie taught him the answers in her attempts to help. Just enough to get him into the armed forces.

6 months ago

He stood in front of a door he hadn't seen in years. He had to mentally prepare himself before he knocked on the door. There is the sound of someone walking slowly toward the door.

A small woman answers it "Yes?" She looks up at him. "Is that you Gregor?"

He gives her a small smile, the first in years, "it is, Mrs. Cormaci."

She smiles in shock. "Come in, come in."

A few hours later they were still talking. "So you made corporal. But I thought you had to serve for 4 years?"

He nods. "I was fast tracked for special forces. But the examinations are much better for that. They finally found out."

"Found out what dear?"

"I have PTSD, the same as Lizzie. Much worse actually. Combat overseas did not help. I had dealt with it for so long it had become a part of me, easy to hide. But they finally found it. Honorable discharge. I got back from there last week."

Understanding lit in her eyes. "So that's why…"

He nodded. "I'm going back. I can barely function here, everyone is a threat, I have no peace, no time, no light. But there, in Regalia, human is good. I don't have to worry about being shot, or getting a knife between my shoulder blades."

"But how will you get there?"

"The currents under the building. It will take time before they are right so I can use them. They seem to be random. I was hoping to stay here until the currents are right. I can pay, I've enrolled in an EMT training course."

The old woman nodded. "Of course Gregor. But how will find your way, defend yourself?"

"Ripred taught me how to echo locate years ago. And," he pats a long package he brought, "I have this."

He opens the package and she gasps at the sword. "Gregor…"

"This is a custom made Szbala, a Polish saber. Made from shock steel, it cost me more than $5000 mostly due to the maker not heat treating the tough steel right leading to the blade shattering after a few good sword on sword blows. With the blade being curved the different fighting style should be enough to throw opponents until I can have some practice to perfect my skill. I trained in saber use for almost a year."

"What about your family?"

"They know. They've always known. Nothing would keep me from there forever."

Today

It was his third trip to the laundry room that day. Something deep inside told him it was time. He pulled on his pack and belted on his sword, leaving a letter for Mrs. Cormaci and the last of his money in cash, asking her to send half to his parents.

He felt it as soon as he stepped inside, that pull, a smell of…home. He slid the dryer out of the way, lifted the grate, and slid through. His stomach flipped as he dropped those first few feet until the currents caught him.

His eyes were closed as his feet hit the ground and even that slight sound sent reflected images into his mind. He smiled as he was glad he hadn't lost the skill.

He didn't know where he was so he started walking, knowing he would come across someone sooner or later. It was only a handful of minutes before anything happened.

He heard the crawlers before he saw them. They came scuttling from a side passage and surrounded him, sitting up right.

"Be you Overlander be you?"

Gregor nodded. "I be Overlander I be. I be Warrior I be."

A softer voice rose up. "Be you Gregor be you?" an older roach came into view.

But even before he saw it Gregor knew who it was. "Yes, Temp." he put a hand on the brave roach.

"Remembers me the Warrior remembers me!"

"How could I forget?"

"Where be the princess where be?"

"She stayed home she stayed. She be with mother she be." The roach nodded in understanding. "Could you guide me could you to Regalia?" The roach nodded again.

Gregor was awestruck when they entered the arena. Not a thing had changed. Suddenly a dozen people on bats swept down toward him. They took up the classic circling formation as on landed in front of him.

"Who are you? And keep your hands away from that sword."

Gregor held his hands up at chest height. "I am Gregor, the Warrior."

The young man scoffed at him. "The Warrior has been gone for years."

He walked forward, aware that the bats circled tighter. "It has been years since I fought to the death using a sword, but I could take you and half the rest of them without even drawing my blade. Quit the posturing and take me to the guard captain. Unless something horrible has happened they should remember me."

The soldier stammers slightly. "W-will you allow me to take your sword?" Gregor nods and the man slowly drew the blade before staring at the foreign design. Then he motions for Gregor to follow.

A long and winding path leads them to the castle. After taking the platform up head leads Gregor through the winding passages to a room he is sure is need the war room.

"The captain is in there. He has been briefed of your arrival." Gregor nods and walks in.

He gives a small cough as the big man at the table looks up at him. Gregor smiles. "It has been a long time, Mareth."

He smiles as recognition fills his face and he hobbles over. "Overlander!" He pulls Gregor into a hug.

They stand there in the embrace and Gregor feels warmth spread through him, for the first time in years. And even though he expected it, it still worries him that he feels so at home here, in this place, than with his family. _The scars run deep_.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I am hoping the queen will allow me to move here."

"The Queen…Gregor…."

Gregor stops him a wave. "It's been 9 years. And time rushes on. And I will learn of that in time. Before you tell her, though, does Vikus still live?"

"Indeed. Would you like to see him? He gets few visitors these days." Gregor nods and Mareth leads him through the castle.

They stop in front of an entrance near the hospital. "Here you are. I must tell the Queen but I will leave you here."

"Thank you." He walks in.

The old man is sitting in a chair, book in his lap. As he hears the footsteps he looks up and Gregor feels the pain at the droop of the left side of his face. He struggled to form the words. "W..ho are y..you?"

Gregor drops to one knee before the old man. "It's Gregor."

Vikus drops his book and grabs Gregor's face. "What are…you doing…here?"

"There is no place for me in the Overland. My time here has changed me too much. I hope there is a place for me here."

"What…do… mean?"

"I suffer from, I think a name you might recognize is Nostalgia." Gregor sees sorrow flood the man's face. "I spent 3 years as a part of the military where I live and it only made it worse. I can't function above. I barely sleep and every moment I am away from where I live is torture, everyone is a threat. Here the rules are…easier. Human good, human not kill."

Vikus nods. "I know…this term. I..am sorry…for you. Your…sisters?"

"Lizzie, but her case not as bad as mine, and the lie easier to hide so she was able to get help. She also wanted it. Boots was too young, doesn't even remember here so she is fine."

They talk for a while before Mareth comes in. "Brace yourself, The Queen is here." Gregor just nod to show he heard.

In a whisper of skirts she comes into the room. And stops, waiting.

Vikus answers. "Greetings…granddaughter. It has…been a…while."

She flushes a pale pink at the implication. "You know how hard it is to run a kingdom. To say nothing of when…but enough of this. I wish to see the Overlander."

Gregor stands and faces her. The woman who was one of few lights in his nightmares. And he nearly falls over.

She has grown beautiful. Completely different from anyone he has seen in 9 years. It is as if she has stepped out of a painting. His heart stops, and it takes all he can do to not gasp. She is still slim, but had filled out into a woman. And she has grown powerful, in presence as well as form.

He bows as the waist. "Greetings, Queen Luxa."

"9 years Overlander. You waited 9 year to come back here. And what do you expect?"

He straightens slowly. "Merely a place to call…" He sees her face, tears in the corners of her eyes, body tense. "Home."

She strides forward…and pulls him into a hug, muttering something into his chest. The only word he catches is "…late." The hug is tight, comforting.

Suddenly a voice booms from the hall. "What are you doing?" A tall man, at least as tall as him but heavier built and a head, maybe even shoulders, taller than Luxa. "I say again, what are you doing with," and Gregor had almost guessed right, "my fiancé."

Gregor slowly released her, smell of her hair still in his nostrils. "I am greeting a friend."

The big man sneers. "If that is how Overlanders greet their friends," he reaches into his belt, "then this is how Underlanders greet their rivals." He strides over and drops a dagger at Gregor's feet.

Luxa gasped, Mareth sighed, and even Vikus looked pale. Gregor bent and picked it up. "A pretty piece. Similar in style, I belive, to the Queens late grandmother. But I cannot accept this…gift."

The man sneered and Gregor suddenly realized they were the same age. "It is no gift, _Warrior_ , but a challenge."

Luxa sighed. "Gaxen…" Gregor cut her off.

"Very well. How should we settle this?"

"Swords, in the arena. This evening."

Gregor smiled. "Very well. Spread the word. Tell all of Regalia the Warrior has returned." Gaxen flushed pink, realizing this had not gone the way he wanted, and left.

"Gregor, you do not have to fight him." Luxa was looking at the floor, the red patch on the back of her neck slowly spreading. "I am queen, I can stop it."

Gregor gave a laugh. "I am not the boy you knew, my Queen, with a few weeks of training. I have become a warrior, served in a military in the Overland, trained in 3 different styles of fighting without weapons, and learned more of the sword as well. And I have learned to control my Rager impulse as well, so you need not fear for you love's life." Luxa looked up, eyes flashing, and flushed a deep purple down to her fingertips then swept out of the room.

As soon as she was gone the smile left Gregor's face and he slumped into a chair. Vikus tried to walk to him but Mareth held him down with a hand. "Gregor…I…I would have told you but…"

"I know, old friend."He gave a painful smile. "9 years. It's a long time."

"Gregor," mumbled Vikus. "I think…she still…loves…you. It has…come up…from…time to time. But with you…gone, a…royal alliance…with The Fount…"

"I understand. I had hoped…9 years. How long…"

Mareth answered. "4 years Gregor."

"So there wasn't a chance. I was still 2,000 miles away"

"She…still…"

"There is no more room for hope, Vikus. I will win this duel. And then I will come back here. You have much to teach me. How to earn money for housing and food, or how to earn my keep in a communal system. There is so much I never learned in my time here. I know little but fighting but I would like to try…maybe farming. And where to find Howard, I've yet to run across him." Vikus nodded, pain still in his eyes.

Gregor sat in the middle of the Arena, sword across his lap, waiting as the crowd started to fill the seats. He heard the murmurs, the voices of people wondering if it was really him. He smiled _9 years_.

Soon the stands were full and Gaxen walks out, dressed in a trim fighting tunic, swinging his sword. Longer than average, he wasn't worried about the reach but rather the leverage and power from a longer swing.

"You can still surrender Overlander."

Gregor gave a smile, savage from the Rager sense flowing through his veins. "So can you."

He started forward but a woman clad in armor stopped him. "Wait for me to start the match." Gregor recognized the voice.

"Perdita, is that you?"

She smiled. "Greetings Warrior. It has been a time."

He nodded. "It has. I'm glad your light hasn't been dimmed."

"With these days…" she shakes her head and turns to face the crowd. "Behold! On This Day We Welcome Our Warrior, The Savior Of Our Light, On His Return! With A Duel Between Himself And The Future Price Consort! It Shall Continue Until One Of The Fighters Is Incapacitated!" She faces the fighters. "At you Leasure."

Gaxen immediately lashed out with a lightening thrust, which Gregor pushed aside and replied with an even faster cut to the head. Gaxen managed to dodge, though not without the hair on the left side of his head being shorn to almost the skin. He drew back and gave a massive blow from above and Gregor was sure he heard the wind whistle from the tip of the blade. But he merely had to step back for the blade to miss him. As it hit the ground he stepped on it, forcing it from his opponent's hand.

He smiled, "Again?" Gaxen picked up his blade and took a half step back, starting to circle.

Gregor matched his speed while twirling the tip of his blade in a halting pattern, in an effort to distract the bigger man. Suddenly, as if agreed upon, they darted forward an exchanged 5,6,7 blows before breaking apart to circle again. A few second later it happened again, and again.

Finally Gregor landed a solid blow. In a move that made it seem like he was wrapping his blade around Gaxen's, he slammed the back of his saber hard on Gaxen's main sword hand causing him to drop the blade. Gaxen immediately swung a fist at Gregor's head. Gregor caught the blow on his left forearm and, dropping his own sword, swung at Gaxen's head. The blow jarred both of them and Gregor swung his other fist. As Gaxen staggered back, Gregor pivoted on one foot and kick Gaxen hard on the left thigh with his shin.

He fell but was immediately back on his feet though he favored the kicked leg. "Surrender Gaxen. This won't end well for you." Gaxen merely swung again.

Gregor took the blow on his right cheek as his leg lashed out again. The whole arena was quiet at the sound of Gaxen's femur breaking rippled out. He dropped to the ground and clutched his leg, screaming. Suddenly a bat was in front of him and 2 people carefully lifted Gaxen on and flew off.

"I see you have finally learned something." A voice came from the tunnels. "Little harsh under the current situation, causing a 6 month or more injury." Gregor turned and saw Ripred leaning against the wall. "Couldn't be about the Queen, could it?"

Gregor gave a small smile as he picked up his sword. "Maybe just a little."

The rat chuckled. "Didn't even use your Rager abilities did you"

"Didn't want to kill him."

The rat grew deadly serious. "You might have well as with the…" Suddenly horns sounded across Regalia and a voice roared down from above "CUTTERS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY!"


	2. The Underland

Chapter 2

9 years ago

1 year since the war was won. 1 year since the Prophecy of Time was completed. 1 year since she had bonded with Ripred, damn his hide. And 1 year since…he had left. Gregor. The one to whom she had given her heart…and the one who claimed he was forced to give it back.

She studied hard, now knowing what it truly took to be Queen. And she learned from every soul she could. Vikus for matters of state, Ripred and Mareth for military tatics, Nerissa for…keeping everyone on their toes, Perdita and once again Ripred for combat.

Vikus recovered poorly from his stroke. While he could talk, however poorly, and walk slowly, he would never be the same as before…her grandmother…had been killed. But her time with Gregor had softened the hard girl she had become since her own parents death and she wanted to be near him, to hear his stories, no matter how long it took for them to come out.

As for Solovet, Luxa preferred to just think of her as Grandmother. She had been a…truly horrible person. But everything she had done was truly to keep her and the kingdom safe. And she couldn't forget those acts of love she had been given.

As for Ripred, he was upset at being made Peacemaker. He had wanted to be king. So he mostly kept his own council. He did take pride in his job, however, and truly kept the peace.

8 years ago

More training, a minor uprising in The Fount that turned out to just rumors from her cousin, scattered reports of Cutters making inroads on human and rat controlled lands, even more rumors of the fall of the Princess faction of the Crawlers.

She is lonely. Nerissa has been helping her deal with the weight of her coming rule. 3 more years and already the Counsel was giving her more and more responsibility. Hazard was her only joy. He had been taken under the wing of Vikus's replacement and was greeted with joy by all friendly races, even the rats tolerated him more than most. But he was home every night, to the chambers they shared. And they were as close as brother and sister.

7 years ago

The Underland flourishes under the unsteady peace. Field expanded, alliances strengthened. Crawlers teaching Gnawers and humans better fishing methods. Gnawers, Humans, Fliers, Nibblers, Crawlers, and Spinners establishing a settlement on the outskirts of the jungle, using their combined knowledge to at least survive. Spinners expanding deeper into to the back end of their territory, extending an opportunity to all to explore land forgotten in endless war.

14\. She is 14. And she still has a hole in her heart in the shape of an Overlander boy. She sits in meetings and thinks about the way his hair fluttered as they flew. She talks to her grandfather and remembers how his hand felt in hers. She plays with Hazard and swears she can feel his rich brown eyes on her back. She sits and talks with Nerissa and has to struggle not to whip around because she smells him, the foreign scent that burned her nose, rubber and exhaust he said.

But when she is alone she is scared, scarred in her own way by her time in the labyrinth and the jungle. Scarred by the constant betrayal of her grandmother. Scarred by the threat of death and revolt by one who would call themselves her family. And through it all, in the times of darkness, Ripred is one of the few who can help her. And she learns of his life as she learned of Aurora's, alone, in the dark, gripped with fear.

6 years ago

The settlement in the jungle has grown. No longer concerned solely with survival, they live in a rough harmony with nature. The main bastions of Gnawers and Humans still think it won't last, but there is hope. And the Spinner expedition has revealed the location of a second volcanic region, with base estimates placing it at least twice as big as the Firelands. It will take some time to explore regions beyond due to the area being in the midst of a particularly violent eruption cycle.

During one of their visits, Vikus made a comment that she was growing into a beautiful woman. She dismissed the comment without even a blush. But that evening she looked in her mirror with new eyes. She was still a girl, that much was clear, but she had grown taller and more powerful. And, she admitted with a blush, womanly. Absent mindedly she wondered what Gregor would look like, and regretted the pain that flowed through her heart.

5 years ago

16\. She was crowned as queen the day after he 16th birthday. Vikus had crowned her, bent and slow, he still had power of voice to project his word, no matter how melded together, through the whole of the hall. Then her uncle, Lord York of The Fount, and Kelvet, leader of the Humans in Hammet, the village on the edge of the jungle. Follow thereafter by representative of the major species, Temp for the Crawlers, Princess Nike for the Fliers, Kragox for the Weavers, and Neckbiter for the Gnawers.

As soon as the ceremony is over she is almost dragged by them to the Council chambers. There, with only Ripred, Perdita, and Aurora to help her, she is bombarded by requests. York requests soldiers for The Fount based on intel on the Cutters. A fight immediately breaks out as Kelvet asks for the same. The other call for soldiers, craftsmen, explorers, for Human determination to aid them.

She wants to break down, to chase them all away. And then a thought comes to her _Is this how Gregor felt, every time he came here. And he was younger than I am now_. She takes off her new crown and replaces it with the Princess crown, her working crown she plans to call it, and wades full into the political warground.

4 years ago

She rages at the Council and, if she thought she could do it and not look pathetic, she would throw furniture. An arranged marriage! To some nobody from The Fount! But no, they said, he isn't a nobody. His family is very wealthy. And renewed marriage ties to The Fount…

"But what about The Warrior! I…" gasps rise through the chamber.

"The Warrior is never coming back, my Queen." A Councilwoman sneered. "And even if he had, to have a Halflander child as heir…"

Luxa stops pacing and glares at the woman, drawing her hand back to slap her, for Hazard, for Gregor. Suddenly "Enough…My Queen." Vikus. "May I…suggest…we take some…time and let her…Highness consider the…benefit."

As the Council files out Vikus slowly walks to the still rigid Queen. "Luxa…"

She wheels like a cat, tears in her eyes. "What Vikus! You Thought To Have The Council Spring This On Me! THAT I WOULD REPLY YES IN SHOCK!"

"No Luxa. I…would have…told you if…I had known…their plan."

She stands before him, still raging, still offended. "The disrespect…I should…I should…"She looks at him, tears streaming down her face. "I know he is not coming back. It has been 5 years, 2 months, and 6 days since he left."

He wraps the girl in his arms. "Luxa, the Overland…works in…different…"

She sniffs into his shoulder. "You don't have to lie to me, grandfather."

Vikus rubs her back, shaking his head. "He is not…of age in…his world. He will be back."

"But the Council?"

"An engagement may…be broken. However not…without consequence…but with your…Uncle as your…sworn lord of…The Fount…"

She smiles at him, the first smile in weeks, eyes red with tears. "Are you saying…"

"He comes of…age in a year. And then some…time may pass…before he can…find his…way here."

3 years ago

The man from The Fount had moved to Regalia. His name was Gaxen and was, if she were being honest with herself, extremely attractive. But the move itself worried her. He claimed it was to get to know each other before the marriage. But there was something in his eyes that scared her, that he owned her. She told those she trusted and they closed ranks.

Ripred started to slack in his duties as Peacekeeper, only leaving her side when he couldn't avoid it and leaving one of his trusted rats in his place.

Mareth and Perdita both chose 3 men under their command to give her a 24 hour guard, working in pairs. Mareth also taught her several ways to break out of a grapple suited for smaller people, and Perdita gave her some more lessons on the art of keeping an opponent at bay with just the tip of the blade.

And either Luxa was worried for nothing or the measures helped, at least for now.

2 years ago

There was no warning. The first sign something had happened was that Hammet was late with their taxes. Luxa immediately sent a pair of scouts to see what had happened. What they reported chilled her. Cutters had destroyed the village and were on their way to The Fount.

As more and more reports came back, the picture was painted. A dozen of the closest queens had decided that it was time to wipe the warmbloods from the Underland. They had quickly destroyed Hamlet and had only halted their advance when they encountered the rapidly flowing streams surrounding The Found. The water itself was of no concern but it swept the Cutters to the Waterway where they were eaten by the largest of that which dwelled at the mouth of the rivers.

Luxa rallied her army and those of the Gnawers and Fliers. Then she summoned the brightest of all, and the Nibblers as well, to be her council of war. For she knew this would be a long war, if they managed to hold on at all.

Of the forces of the Crawlers and Spinners, she let them be. Better to have them in support, she reasoned, than to risk them in the fighting.

And it was here that Gaxen proved his worth. It turns out he was a brilliant military strategist. And his aid in the plans was invaluable.

1 year ago

Through great loss of life the Cutters were forced to a standstill. In the end, every race had paid a price, though some were steeper than other. And as she sat at the head of the war council, she was tired.

"We have to stop them somehow."

"You know as well as I what will stop them Queen."

She stared the rat in the eye. "Are you offering, Ripred?"

He groomed his chest. "I really should. I mean, no one else can do it." He looked up and his eyes were conflicted. "But…I think…I'm too old to be dropping into a Cutter nest, much less a dozen. Even with a company at my back."

She held out her hand like she had his claws in her hands and nodded as he returned the gesture. "Of course, Peacekeeper."She sighed. "We need more soldiers from The Fount. They are protected there and, unfortunately, we produce more than them so I need more farmers and craftsmen here."

He left that night.

Today

"Ripred has only taken out 2 nests in the last year. We need a better way."

Luxa sighed. "Like what? We have had a year to think of something. But what do we do? Argue as my Bond risks his life to safe us all. And how many men have we lost to help him? 50 Humans, 65 Gnawers, 100 Crawlers, 24 Nibblers, 10 Spinners. In the last month."

Suddenly the doors burst open. "My Queen! An Overlander has arrived."

She waves a hand, still bent over the map. "And he will go to Mareth. I have a war to survive." The woman bowed as she left the room.

Less than an hour later Mareth came into the room. All he gave her was one nod and he left. She straightened. "I'm sorry, it would appear this Overland is worthy of my war time. I shall return." She calmly walked out the doorway then, as soon as she was certain she was far enough away, ran after him.

He barely beat her and she heard the warning he gave as she walked in. There was someone, a rather large someone, on one knee in front of Vikus.

She stands in the entryway, waiting for someone to notice her. That someone is Vikus.

"Greetings…granddaughter. It has…been a…while."

She flushed a pale pink at the implication. "You know how hard it is to run a kingdom. To say nothing of when…but enough of this. I wish to see the Overlander."

He stood and turned to face her, and takes all she has not to gasp. For it is not the face that haunted her dreams, nor even the imaginings of what it might be. It was as if an artist had taken every aspect of him and drawn it sharper…and harder. While he was not as heavy as Gaxen, he was every bit as broad. And harder. He had the bearing of a man who had lived a hard life, and become only harder.

He bowed at the waist, deeply. "Greeting, Queen Luxa."

She bristled at his manor, a confidence so deeply ingrained it bordered on arrogance. "9 years Overlander. You waited 9 year to come back here. And what do you expect?" She felt her eyes prickle.

"Merely a place to call home."

She takes long strides to reach him, and she can tell he isn't sure what is going to happen. And she feels those iron muscles tense for just a moment as she hugs him tightly, face in his chest. "9 years," she whispers, "And 4 too late."

Suddenly Gaxen's voice is booming behind her. "What are you doing to my Fiancé?"

He lets her go and she has to fight the urge to cling to him, though the smell of him burns her nose. "I am greeting a friend."

Gaxen strides forward. The big man sneers. "If that is how Overlanders greet their friends," he reaches into his belt, "then this is how Underlanders greet their rivals." He strides over and drops a dagger at Gregor's feet.

Luxa gasped, Mareth sighed, and even Vikus looked pale. Gregor bent and picked it up. "A pretty piece. Similar in style, I belive, to the Queens late grandmother. But I cannot accept this…gift."

Gaxen sneered, showing that despite the fact he was on a war council he was still young. "It is no gift, _Warrior_ , but a challenge."

Luxa sighed. "Gaxen…" but Gregor cut her off.

"Very well. How should we settle this?"

"Swords, in the arena. This evening."

Gregor smiled. "Very well. Spread the word. Tell all of Regalia the Warrior has returned." Gaxen flushed pink, realizing this had not gone the way he wanted, and left.

"Gregor, you do not have to fight him." She looked at the floor, feeling the red patch on the back of her neck slowly spreading. "I am queen, I can stop it."

Gregor gave a laugh. "I am not the boy you knew, my Queen, with a few weeks of training. I have become a warrior, served in a military in the Overland, trained in 3 different styles of fighting without weapons, and learned more of the sword as well. And I have learned to control my Rager impulse as well, so you need not fear for you love's life." Luxa looked up, eyes flashing, and flushed a deep purple down to her fingertips then swept out of the room.

She got to the royal box early, though not as early as him. He sat there in the middle of the arena, sword across his knees. A strange looking blade, it appeared curved from the distance. And a strange man, from the boy he had grown confident, completely at peace with what he was. And as the crowds started to file in, he didn't seem to know they were there. In fact, the only movement he made was when Gaxen entered.

He stood and sheathed the blade in a fluid motion as Gaxen walked toward him, swinging his massive sword as if it were light as a torch. It was then she realized she had never seen him fight.

As they traded words Gaxen seemed to grow angry. He had started to move when Perdita arrived, stopping thing. She turned to face the crowds.

"Behold! On This Day We Welcome Our Warrior, The Savior Of Our Light, On His Return! With A Duel Between Himself And The Future Price Consort! It Shall Continue Until One Of The Fighters Is Incapacitated!" She faces the fighters. "At you Leasure."

Gaxen immediately lashed out with a blow that was shocking with its speed. What was even more shocking with the speed of the blow that Gregor replied with. A blow that nearly split Gaxen's skull. Enraged, he swung from above with enough force to cleave Gregor from head to foot. But in the flash of an eye he stepped back, leaving Gaxen's sword to crash into the moss. He forced it from the heavier man's hand with his foot.

"Again?" he asked in a loud voice.

The fight that followed was more than a clash of men, or skills, or styles. It was a clash of souls, of wills. They fought in bursts, rushing together to exchange blow so quickly the blades couldn't be seen, even the sound seemed delayed, before parting to circle once again.

"He is no match for Gaxen, even as a Rager." A woman from the Council said.

Luxa shook her head. "No. Look closer. For all the speed, Gregor isn't trying to wound him. Even from here there has been a dozen openings that a quick swordsman could have used to end the duel. He isn't Raging."

Suddenly there was a curse a pain and Gaxen dropped his sword and swung a fist as Gregor's head. Gregor dropped his own sword, blocking the blow, and replied in kind with 2 savage punches and a strange kick the dropped Gaxen.

There was a pause as he scrambled to his feet and she saw Gregor's mouth move. Gaxen swung in reply. Gregor took the blow to his face as he did the strange kick again. The arena grew quiet as the sound of Gaxen's femur snapping rippled out. He fell, screaming.

As a medical team dropped to grab him she saw Ripred walk out of the tunnels. She was walking to the stairs when suddenly horns blow out across the city. She knew what they meant before she heard the crier and rushed to the side and the box and jumped, yelling "Aurora!"

As she flew out of the arena, she looked and saw Gregor sheathing his sword and yelling with a half turn, and then a massive grey bat land in front of him.

"TAKE ME TO THE WALL AURORA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Look, another chapter. and I started to hate writing it at the exact moment the stories converged. So I put it off from like 2 weeks. until I forced myself to do it and it took like 5 minutes. and with any luck the next chapter will be out this weekend, because I have it mostly planned. in fact I have up to 2 chapter planned, if I can figure out the Luxa parts. But the next chapter is Gregor heavy, with heavy fighting and gore so watch out. that's why I rate this so high.


	3. Random, spoilery stuff just to prove this isnt dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bunch of random spoilery stuff that I have thought about as I sit out here, driving my semi truck for hours at a time. I have put all these on my personal Facebook because they don't care about what I write, but I get to share. So be warned that all of these are spoilers for everything including the current chapter I am about to start working on, once I finally find that Groove. This stuff has not gone up on fanfiction.net because I don't remember my password and recovering it is a butt on my phone so I will work at that the next time I get some home time. Massive spoilers, be warned. I'm not going to say it again. All of those are in relatively chronological order

Spoilers. Spoilers. Spoilers.

We will see if writing this out stops me from endless repeating these things in my waking hours.

******************************************************

But adrenaline fades when it has no active stimulus. And as he was patching the cuts on his legs, he started to scream.

******************************************************

He came to in the hospital. His arms were wrapped in bandages, as was his chest as down as far as he could see. As he looked up he stared into the face of Ripred.

"What did you do?"

"What..do...you..." The word came slow from a sore throat.

The massive rat gave a bark of laughter and started to pace. "Nearly 2000 dead Cutters, including more than 500 of the big bastards. In addition to 5 Cutter queens. What did you do, boy?"

"I...don't...Know..." The first wave of pain crashed into him.

"It's pure luck you're alive. Luck that big bat came back early. That she heard your screams. That she got you on her back. That she flew so hard and fast she almost beat me back to Regalia. What did you do, rager?"

"Ask...me..A...ques...Tion...I...can...Ans...wer!" The waves were coming faster, blurring into an almost constant stream.

"When she heard you were here, she abandoned a war council meeting and ran down to the hospital. and when she saw you lying there, more dead than alive, she went hysterical. What Did You Do, Rager Boy?"

"Speak... PlaINLY!" Holding back the urge to scream was hard, the pain inside building higher and higher.

"I Had To Drag My Bond Out Of Here! All While She Screamed 'GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT ALL BACK!' WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOND, OVERLANDER!"

"SHE WAS DYING!" The words tore from his mouth, chased by the pain. "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Black spots filled his vision, blood from vessels bursting in his eyes from holding back the screams.

Ripred looked shocked as the words continued to flow from his mouth, rising in pitch and volume. "I'M A UNIVERSAL DONOR! I GAVE HER AN EMERGENCY BLOOD TRANSFUSION!"

Thick, hot liquid flowed over his mouth and dripped onto his chest, vessels in his nose bursting from the strain. "MY LIFE...FOR THE QUEEN! THE QUEENAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHH!" All semblance of words stopped as the screams tore from his mouth. Deep, gut wrenching screams that echoed through the hospital and up into the palace.

He screamed as he heard Ripred roar into the hall "WE NEED A DOCTOR! WE NEED SEDATIVE!" as he started to thrash. Anything to stop the pain.

He screamed. And barely recognize the pressure as Ripred laid on him in an effort to stop him from hurting himself.

He screamed. As hands held his jaws apart and bitter liquid filled his mouth.

He screamed. As he heard Ripred say "I don't care if it's 2 weeks or 6 months, he does not wake in pain again".

He screamed. Even as his tortured vocal cords gave up, leaving him only to expel harsh air.

He screamed. Even though the pain was gone, knowing it was still there, underneath the drugs.

He screamed. Until the blackness took him.

******************************************************

He was staring up at the castle, glittering hundreds of feet above, when it rough voice rose beside him.  
"What are you staring at, boy?" It was Ripred.

"Will I be able to hide in the Deadlands? Will you agree not to look for me?"

"Why the Deadlands? What are you planning?"

"To end a war. Before anymore lives are lost."

The big rat looked up at the castle and understood.

"You don't have to go to the Deadlands. Luxa..."

Gregor whirled, hand gripping his sword hilt tightly. "No! In the Overland I would be in a cell. Instead I will end a war and exile myself."

"You don't have to leave."

"I do. The Fount loves him. They would attack. But if it is just me, and I flee into the Deadlands..."

Ripred nodded. "If you live, the Deadlands will hide you. But if the Queen asks..."

"Give me 3 times. Make her ask 3 times. By then, hopefully..." He let the words trail off as Ananke landed in front of him.  
******************************************************  
He threw the half dressed man his sword. As it spun through the air the Rager sense burned bright within him. The big man caught the sword and charged swinging.

Once, twice, thrice. And the fourth he slipped around the man's guard and laid open a deep cut across his left temple. The man roared and charged again.

Once, twice. On the third he pushed the bigger man's blade to the right while drawing the point of his sword deep across the man's throat, the roaring stopped.

A scream, the sound of charging feet. Turn, cut. The screaming stopped as the Lady of the Fount fell to the floor, cleft from collarbone to sternum.

He turned and saw Gaxon still kneeling. "You should have given up your ambition to be king. Else you should have killed me in that hospital bed, or simply waited. I would have been forced to leave sooner or later. Instead, you die, and your ambitions die with you."

Gregor turned and walked away, unaware or simply uncaring that Gaxon started to write using his own blood, even as his vision started to fade.  
******************************************************  
She held the small form to her breast, a breast changed little by motherhood. She tussled the black hair that was starting to get curls and stared into the striking brown eyes, "as striking as Hazard's green ones" she mused to herself, "must be a Halflander trait. A shame they aren't as soft as..."

"You know" a rough voice growled at her, "you don't have to hold the babe all the time. Time apart might do you good."

Her arms instinctively closed tighter around the little bundle as she met the rats gaze. "Do you know why asked you here?"

The rat groomed his muzzle. "I can guess."

"Find him. It has been months since I last asked."

"And I told you before. He asked me not to."

"Not even as my bond?" At the word she saw the same pain she felt course through him. He shook his head. "Then as an order. As peacekeeper your job is to find the one who killed the Lady and Lord of the Fount."

"You do realize that every scouting party from the Fount has returned unharmed for the last 6 months. They aren't even getting close enough he has to fight. And you expect me to try to find him?"

"A child deserves a father."

The big rat sighed and pushed himself up. " you do realize it will take time? I might be gone months, maybe even years."

She stood and walked towards him, grabbing his paw. "You're the only one I trust." He nodded and walked out of the room.

******************************************************

Even as he came around the bend, his nose told him what to expect. Gregor was perched on a rock, waiting for him. Temp was at his side, Ananke futher back along the wall.

"How long have you been tailing me? It has been a long time since I could tell the passing of days and weeks."

He sat on the far side of the small fire from the grizzled young man. "6 months. Quite a long chase for an old man."

"Then why do it?"

He ran his class along his muzzle, knowing what was going to happen. "The Queen sent me to ask you too return."

Gregor jumped to his feet, rage filling his face. " I thought I told you before! But maybe I didn't explain well enough! I was drunk! She Was Drunk! IT WAS AS NEAR TO RAPE AS IT CAN BE! To say nothing of the fact I know how the Underland feels about Overlanders. We are a curiosity to be studied until the Underland inevitably kills us. Except I don't die. But to have an Overland near the throne! A royal blooded Halflander as Heir! I Remember What Happened When Luxa Named Hazard As Heir! I WOULD NOT SUBECT HER TO THAT AGAIN, NOR ANY CHILD I MAY HAVE!"

Ripred groomed his chest. "If it was rape, then the Queen would not have borne a Halflander child. A child she declared heir as soon as she could rise from the birthing bed. We aren't that uncivilized."

The boy stopped his mad pacing. "Halflander...child...how..."

"Curly black hair, the last I saw. Sharp brown eyes. Even a fool could tell she is your daughter. And there are few fools in Regalia."

Gregor sat. "My daughter...how..."

"9 months. Well, a little more. Child came early. You've been gone a year and a half. Queen refuses to put the girl down. Even had us make a sling so she bathe with her." Gregor held his arms out in front of him. Ripred reach over with his tail and widened them. "Come with me. You know a child needs a father as well as I know a father needs a child."

"no" The word was so soft he almost missed it.

"What?"

"Can't look into faces I abandoned. Eyes I caused pain."

Ripred stood at the same moment Gregor did. "Boy..."

"Brimstone. Beyond Brimstone. Unexplored." Ripred to a step forward and instantly Gregor's sword was in his hand. "You can't stop me, can't beat me." He backed until he was in the nearest tunnel mouth, then turmed and ran.

Ripred looked at the large bat. "Will he make it?"

She nodded. "We found a way cross on foot, if there are no eruptions."

"Will you fly me back to Regalia? Get two dozen Scouts try to find him before he makes it all the way across?" She nodded again. He looked back at the tunnel. "Stupid boy. I don't know how many chances you have left."

******************************************************

There is more. But I'm not sure I want to kill Gregor. It will also require research to see if he could even fully recover if I decide to almost do it. The scene right before the hospital one is cutting it close enough without plot armor. There is also some stuff with the Spinners I haven't fully thought out yet. Oh, and a sex scene some like minded fellows on the internet told me I should write. A soon as I finish that, which has taken more than a month(I hate writing on a tablet), I will start work on chapter 3. I don't know how much ground it is going to cover, but thats a bridge I will cross later


End file.
